No More Sorrow
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Ryuhou loved her, but after reflecting on certain events could she love him?


Jerrico owns nothing

Chapter one

Type: One shot

Paring: Kagome/Ryuho

XxxxX

Ryuho quickly shot up from his bed, sharp red eyes were wide and his breathing was coming out in sharp pants. A light coat of sweat covered him and his black tee-shirt was adding to the heading effect of the nightmare he had experienced. He was dreaming of the old days; when he had been a part of HOLY and was going on endless assignments. The day before he met her.

_~flashback~_

Ryuho had been out with Scheris scouting the western side of the island when Ryuho spotted a woman in the distance. At first he though she was a native and imminently disregarded her. It wasn't until they got closer did they see she was in a fight was none other than the infamous Kazuma. The women had her back to the HOLY members but they could tell she was a stunner. Her long midnight hair fell to her waist, a tight white tank top hugged her every curve and beiges shorts let her long milky legs shine. Her feet were covered by some very old fashioned brown fighting boots.

Kazuma was panting and looked like he went through a grinding machine. Running at full speed Ryuho made it to the fighting pair in record time but stopped short by a rather odd sight. Now having a side view of the woman, he could see her face; dazzling blue eyes held little emotion and her pale completion almost glittered in the sunshine. Her pretty full pale pink lips were pulled into a smirk at the beaten Kazuma.

Next to the woman was a small fox, pure white with black paws and nose. Its eyes were molted gold in color and it almost appeared that the fox was smirking. "Kazuma, you should quit before you get killed. So reckless you have become to be. You brother should be ashamed." The woman's voice was so light and musical Ryuho was sure his heart skipped a beat at the sound. "You know what! I'm just about done with you! You think you're so great and superior because you brother is so powerful. You know what, Kagome. I think you're weak. That you're trying to work up to his level so your mommy and daddy will finally see you worthy of their precious time." Kazuma taunted as he wiped his mouth with the back of this hand.

The woman, Kagome just let out a husky chuckle before her middle and pointer finger by her cheek before they glowed a pure white. "I love my brother; his power makes me want to someday be half as great as he is. I could care less about my so called parents. I am who I am and I am not letting your words affect that." Kagome said as she slashed the air with her fingers. A whip made from the white glow shot out and stuck Kazuma who flipped back by the sheer force. Kagome began to walk towards him, her pointer and middle finger in the same position but by her side.

Once she reached his side, she reached down and pulled him up to face her but the collar of his shirt. "You are worthless. You are weak. You should have protected your little girl rather than run around like a moron who thinks he can make a difference. HOLY is a good thing in this world. They want to help, help kids like Kani. Protect the future from people like you. Freedom is worse than being caged." And with that Kagome dropped him and turned towards Ryuho and Scheris.

Both HOLY members were tense, as the woman with strange alter user power was 10 feet away from them. Now that she was facing him, Ryuho could help but be amazed by her beauty. "My name is Kagome. My ID number is SW147395; I would like to join HOLY." Kagome said as the fox next to her howled before turning into a bright white light, vanishing.

"We will take you to our head quarters right away." Ryuho said emotionlessly as Scheris was about to protect before he sent her a cold look.

_~End of Flashback~_

Ryuho's breathing finally calmed down as he looked around his room. Not finding what or who he was looking for he quickly got out of bed and put on his house slippers. He opened the door to his room when he came face to face with his ex-partner and old friend. Scheris was wearing a short tank top and some sleeping shorts. "Well good morning Ryuho!" Her ever cheery voice was slightly annoying so early and Ryuho nodded his head at her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked hopping that he would finally see her in the way she had been dying for him to see her as. A best friend, a lover. Unfortunately that would never happen.

Ryuho looked down the hallway before looking at his friend. "Have you seen Kagome? She wasn't in bed when I woke up." Ryuho said as Scheris's mood had become darker. "She was in the kitchen." She said simply before turning to walk into her room. "Cougar was with her."

Ryuho looked sharply at her before quickly walking towards the stairs, faintly hearing laughter and the sounds of a spoon lightly hitting a cup. After reaching the kitchen Ryuho walked opened the door to see Kagome sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. Cougar was sitting on the other end of the small table and was smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Good morning Ryuho." Kagome said softly as she looked at him with her dulled blue eyes. Kagome hasn't been the same since that tragic day… The day her brother was killed.

~flashback~

Kagome was in shock. Zetsuei had just killed her only reason to exist, her mother screaming the name of the fallen man in front of her. Sesshomaru was always strong, always powerful. Her own alter came from his. "I wish I could love the way you do, sister. Fight for HOLY… Free us from this damned idealism of freedom. I fought for my cause, but it was corrupted before I could influence it. Kagome, my lovely sister, my reason to fight. I love you…" Sesshomaru's dying words replayed in her head as she looking into his glazed over golden eyes. His long silver hair was dirty and a thing trail of blood came out of his pale pink lips. The crimson against his moonlight skin was more horrifying that the large hole in his chest.

Kagome felt her heart back as she looked back at Zetsuei, who was standing next to his master, Ryuho. Kagome slowly walked up to him, her once shinning eyes turned dull and stopped inches before him. Before Kagome could slap him, Cougar was holding her raised hand in one of his and held her slim waist in his other hand.

"You killed him. You killed Sesshomaru of the west. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Kagome screamed out as Ryuho's red eyes widen and a gasp fell out of his mouth. That man… He had killed his crushes brother. "He didn't know, koi... He didnt know." Cougar whispered to his girlfriend as he pulled the hysterical teen into his chest and walked her into the HOLY vehicle.

-Time skip in flashback-

Ryuho was now sitting next to Kagome as Scheris was making him something to eat. Kagome refused to speak to him at first but after a few months she realized how immature she was being. Ryuho asked for her forgiveness which she gave him. After that point, he knew he could never express his adoration to her.

~end of flashback~

Ryuho looked at the ex HOLY members and stands silently from his seat, making the two question him. "Hey there kid. What's wrong?" Cougar asked as Kagome tried to look into his red hues before standing as well. "Cougar, I need to speak to Ryuho alone. Please help yourself to the fridge before Scheris comes in and kicks you out." Kagome teased as she began to walk out of the room, Ryuho following her.

As the two walked in silence to the room they shared, Ryuho couldn't help to study her, trying to think of what she would want to talk about. Too soon they walked into their room and Kagome sat on her bed on the far wall, as Ryuho sat on his own, on the same wall as the door. There was enough space in the small room for a dresser next to each bed and a door that held their own bathroom. The walls were wooden and the floor a finished grey concrete.

"I've been thinking… What is going on with you?" Kagome asked bluntly as she put her hands on her bare knees. Ryuho took in her appearance before telling her what was on his mind. She was wearing some worn baby blue shorts with a black tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun and on her hands was black leather knuckle less and fingerless gloves, on her feet were black gladiator style sandals.

"I have… feelings towards you. I have had them since we were in HOLY." Ryuho said as Kagome's eyes widened. "What about Scheris, or Mimori? They have been after you for years." Kagome said as she looked at the floor. Ryuho glared at her before he stood and walked briskly to her, stopping just before her. Reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, Kagome stood suddenly and looked him dead in the eye. Something she couldn't do since he killed her brother. "Ryuho, you have been there for me when I was attacked. When I was almost killed after Sesshomaru's death… When Cougar and I broke up while I was in HOLY. Whenever I tried to help you, you shot me down. Turned me away from you when I was willing to see past your darkness. I wanted to be there for you! You were the one who decided to leave me behind." Kagome hissed out as she glared at him. Her dull eyes and a raged shine to them and they slowly began to glow.

"Control your alter user powers. They are about to be released!" Ryuho shouted as he grabbed her forearms lightly as the women before his began to shake. Once the glow in her eyes started to die down Kagome released a shaky sigh.

"I love you. I love you so much and seeing you just sitting so close to Cougar makes me jealous. I want to be the one you come to every time Kazuma tease you. I want to be the one who helps you when you think about the old days. I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep and who you wake up to." Ryuho said as he leaned down and stopped centimeters away from her plump pale pink lips. "I want to be the one who kisses you and loves you. I want to be yours." Ryuho said softly as Kagome looked into his eyes before pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was short and quick, but it was all Kagome needed to know he meant what he said. "I love you." Kagome whispered lightly and held him in her arms. Ryuho smiled as he put his chin on her head and holds her back.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Ryuho…"

XxxxX

Note: s-CRY-ed is a really good show! Jerrico thinks more people should watch it!

Until next time!


End file.
